The grant is designed to uncover new secondary metabolites from higher plants which have novel chemical structures and which have potential for clinical use as antibiotics in 1 the treatment of investions caused by microorganisms against which current fermentation based antibiotics are unsatisfactory in some significant way. Isolation, structural characterization biological evaluation and synthesis of novel agents is involved. The diseases under attack by these methods include tuberculosis, infections due to Gram-negative bacteria -- particularly those carrying R-factors--and due to fungi.